Maine's Nice This Time of Year
by Way2manyfandoms
Summary: There's a powerful demigod in Maine, the Satyrs know it, Percy Annabeth and Grover go to check it out and everything sort of spirals into insanity after that. A giant crossover between PJO, HP, OUAT, and minor KC. I may add more later. Major fluff, if you don't like Percabeth don't read. Cannon ships. Minor character OCs.
1. Chapter 1

**So here goes, trying something new, I only have the first seven or so chapters planned out so updates will be slow after that. I own nothing, further explaination at the bottom.**

"So you need to have a firm but not vice grip at all times." Annabeth explained to the young son of Hermes she was helping. The kid was fast, even for a child of Hermes, but he was even more ADHD than Leo. The kid never stopped fidgeting with his knife, making it far too easy to disarm him.

The summer breeze blew down into the arena, and for a moment, Annabeth smelled the sea. She smiled and turned to the entrance where Percy was standing, brushing his hair out of his eyes. His other hand was in his pocket, probably fiddling with riptide.

"That's enough for today." She told the Hermes boy. "I'll see you tomorrow." She dismissed him with a quick pat on the back.

"You need a hair cut Seaweed brain." She said, briefly pressing her lips against his temple. He gave her a wide smile, but it didn't last as long as it should've. She searched his eyes, but he avoided his gaze. "What's wrong?" She asked, unable to hide the worry from her voice.

"Nothing bad." He said quickly. "Chiron asked me to find you." Annabeth sighed.

"Well, this vacation couldn't have lasted forever."

"You have a strange definition of a vacation Wise girl." Annabeth laughed. True, the past year had been rather busy, rebuilding and recuperating from the war with Gaea. But it had been less eventful in terms of catastrophic events than any year she had known since meeting Percy. For most demigods, it was a nice extended break. Of course, all good things must come to an end.

"So, what's up?" Annabeth asked.

"Not sure yet, Chiron just told me to get you and go talk to Grover." Percy said with a frown. Grover and all the other Syters were still running around all over the country, healing the earth and getting the nymphs back on their feet, metaphorically that is.

Percy and Annabeth had managed to make it through senior year without blowing anything up, and were spending the summer at Camp Half-Blood before college in New Rome.

Even though it was only June, Annabeth had a sneaking suspicion that they wouldn't get to spend as much time at camp as they would have liked to.

They were walking out of the arena hand in hand, like they did almost everything, when Grover came trotting out of the woods.

"Hey man, how're you doing?" Grover said, holding out his hand for a fist bump. Percy obliged and Annabeth rolled her eyes. Do boys ever come out of the immature phase?

"So Grover," Annabeth said, interrupting their little 'chat'. "Chiron said you need something of us, what's up?" Grover smiled sheepishly, embarrassed at getting distracted.

"Oh, yeah, a, well, for the past few weeks a bunch of Syters have sented a Demigod up in Maine, but every time they try to track it, they wind up in the middle of nowhere." Percy raised his eyebrows and glance sideways at Annabeth for an explanation. She just shrugged. Contrary to popular belief, she did not know everything.

"What do you want us to do?" Percy asked.

"Come with me to check it out." Grover replied. Annabeth and Percy exchanged a look. The last time the three of them were in Maine, Annabeth had taken an unpleasant trip off the side of a cliff, not an experience she had any desire to repeat. Seeing their reluctant expressions Grover continued.

"Come on guys, it won't be that bad, we'll be gone for a day or two at the most." They didn't budge. "Please?" He bleated, making big round eyes at his friends.

"Fine," Annabeth said giving in. Grover let out an excited bleat and smiled.

"It'll be the three of us, just like old times." Percy said.

"Well, I personally like present times better." Annabeth said, leaning into him. He smiled and kissed her forehead. Grover put his hand out in a 'hold it' fashion.

"I'm just go uh, check on Juniper. I'll see tomorrow, bright and early, we've got a long drive." He said quickly, before heading back into the woods. Annabeth mentally groaned at the ides of being stuck in a car for over 8 hours.

Percy wrapped his arm around Annabeth as they watched him go.

"I guess public displays of affection are good for something." He said, leaning in for another kiss. Annabeth playfully pushed him away.

"Hold your pegasi," she said, then, seeing his sad green eyes, gave his a peck on the lips.

"Meet me on the beach in 15 minutes, there's something I need to check." She said and with one last smile she turned toward the Big house, looking for a certain ginger.

️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️

Annabeth found Rachel in the main room of the Big house, having a mostly one sided chat with Seymour the jaguar head, while feeding him Cheetos. Rachel stopped and stared off into the distance for a moment before turning to Annabeth before she had a chance to announce herself. The redhead smiled at her, frizzy hair partially tamed in a ponytail. She motioned to a chair and Annabeth sat rather awkwardly. She'd rather fight monsters than talk with the camp's resident oracle.

"It will not be a long trip." Rachel said, after a moment.

"Huh?" Annabeth said before her mind could process what had been said.

"Grover's trip, it will not be a long one. You'll be back in this room in 48 hours, maybe less."

Annabeth sighed more than a bit relieved, before realizing something.

"Why would I need to come to Big house when we got back unless something important happened?" Rachel smiled thinly.

"I said it would be a short trip, not an uneventful one."

"Oh, I-"

"You don't need to worry, it's nothing bad, at least not yet."

"Excuse me?"

"You're about to flick the first domino in a very long line, where it ends, I doubt even the spirit of Delphi knows." Annabeth tensed, not another prophesy. "Still, it doesn't seem like anything terrible will become of it. No wars, no battles, no death count."

"Alright, do you-"

"Look for the boy in a large white house."

"The boy?"

"With tall hedges out front and a little black gate."

"O-okay."

"Good luck."

"Uh-"

"The boy's family tree is nearly as complicated as the godly side of yours."

Annabeth quickly left the room, eyebrows disappearing into her hairline. It wasn't like Rachel to just spot nonsense when she wasn't possessed. That had been, this weird inbetween state that Annabeth really didn't care for.

All she wanted to do was spend her summer with her boyfriend, without any drama or fighting and now... She had even less of an idea of what might be happening than before.

Her feet had taken her down to the beach, where Percy was lying have submerged in the water, but not the slightest bit wet. She smiled and sat beside him, just out of reach of the waves. He sat up.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing."

"Tell me."

"Really Percy, it's nothing important right now. I'm just, being paranoid, overreacting like I usually do." She rambled.

"Got that right." Percy remarked. Annabeth whacked the side of his head, but couldn't prevent a smile. He retaliated by flicking water at her. Soon they were waist deep in the Sound, splashing each other until even Percy's water proof body was soaking wet.

Eventually they collapsed on the sand, laughing until no sound came out. I just want to freeze this moment right here, Annabeth thought. If we could live our entire lives like this, I would never stop smiling.

**Okay so for starters, I am going to be thoroughly screwing with the time line, don't hate, it just makes things more fun. The Kane chronicles and OUAT involvment are minimum, I simply wanted to use Henry and a KC OC, I hope that's cool. I will use some things you have no doubt seen elsewhere, and other things you may never have thought of. I will explain why when I deem it necessary. Untill the next chapter.**

**-W2MF**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so I feel the need to inform you that I will be thouroughly screwing with the timeline. Robin has already shown up and Hery's only eleven, can you deal with that? Good. I'd like at least one review per chapter (motivation is key) but I will update no matter what. Oh, and huge shout out to my first reviewer ****rebaobsessions, I ****love you, have some blue cookies! I don't own anything or one you recognise. Enjoy!**

The second the car came to a halt, Annabeth jumped out of the passenger side, muttering something about fresh air. Percy opened to driver side door, taking his time getting out. Grover stumbled out of the back, hopping on one hoof trying to get his styrofoam stuffed shoe back on.

"Why did Percy have to drive?" He whined, holding onto the car for support. The son of Poseidon pretended to look offended.

"Because," Annabeth started. "You don't have feet, and I had to read the map. Do you really want Percy navigating?"

"Hey-"

"No, definitely not." The boys began laughing as Annabeth tapped her foot impatiently.

"Is this the place Grover?" She asked. The Syter paused for a moment and sniffed the air.

"Yeah." He said, "I can smell it, it just stops." He walked around the front of the car, and pointed to a spot on the ground a yard or two ahead of them. "Right about there."

Percy went to investigate, and started walking in that direction. Before Annabeth could stop him he banged full force into something.

"What in Hades?" He said, rubbing his nose to make sure it wasn't broken. It wasn't, thankfully. Annabeth approached the spot, slowly, arms outstretched. Her hand hit something solid, she squinted trying to make something out, but there was absolutely nothing there. But there was. She moved her hands around determining it was a solid wall, where it started or stopped though, she had no idea.

"What is it?" Percy asked impatiently.

"I have no idea." Annabeth replied. "Maybe it has something to do with the mist?" But she was just guessing. She heard a strange wizzing sound and-

"Duck!" She shouted, and the three fell flat on the ground. They hadn't needed to, the silver arrow had flown well over their heads and stuck solidly in a tree. A silver arrow. Thalia stepped out into view from the woods with her signature smirk plastered on her face. Annabeth stood up, brushing off the dirt.

"It seems you inherited your dad's flair for the dramatics." She said with a shake of her head.

"Got that right Annie. Hey cuz, Grover." She said, addressing the two boys.

"What are you doing here Thals? I don't see your mob of middle school girls." Percy said. She looked like she was resisting the urge to stick her tongue out at him.

"I'm with her Ladyship, where else?" Percy shrugged.

"What is Lady Artemis doing out here?" Grover asked. Thalia sighed.

"It's a long story. Are you guys trying to get through that?" She pointed at the invisible wall, as if there was something to point at.

"Yeah." Percy said.

"Then follow me."

️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️

"Artemis once blessed a mortal man, a long time ago." Thalia explained as they walked through the woods. "Obviously, she doesn't do that very often." Annabeth nodded. The two girls walked side by side, the boys trailing behind them.

"She remembers the day he died, she could feel his spirit leaving the world." Annabeth's eyebrows shot up, but she stayed silent deep in thought. "Right after the war with Gaea, she felt him come back."

"Huh?"

"Yes, somehow he's back from the dead. Either he got bored in Elysium after a few centuries and decided to go for reincarnation, or he somehow escaped death."

"Highly unlikely but not impossible."

"Exactly. So her Ladyship went to Hades to ask about his soul's whereabouts, figuring he'd tell her he'd been reincarnated."

"Was he?"

"That's the weird part, Hades claims he has no record of that soul."

"What? That's impossible, surely Thanatos went after him."

"That's who her Ladyship went to next, if the last part was weird this is bizarre. Thanatos did sense a lingering soul, and went to collect it. But when he arrived there was nothing, he simply assume that it had suddenly decided to move on, though he said it's never happened so quickly before."

"That is... Really weird."

"You've got that right, so her Ladyship is here investigating and asked me to accompany her."

"Where are the other hunters?"

"Hanging out somewhere in the Adirondacks. We're here." Thalia stopped in front of a patch of woods that looked like every other patch of woods they seen so far.

"Uh, where are we exactly?" Grover asked.

"Her Ladyship punched a big hole in the wall, it's right here." Thalia said, pointing.

"She can do that?" Percy asked. Thalia gave him a look.

"She's a goddess Percy, there's little she can't do." Thalia carefully stepped through, and the other's followed exactly in her footsteps, not sure how she was judging the size of the gap. They only had to walk for a few more minutes before... Something, came into view.

Artemis was talking with a group of men, all armed with bows and arrows. Well, she was talking to one man, the rest had their arrows pointed at her. She had taken on the form of a woman in her twenties, instead of her usual 8-12 year old. Thalia instantly had her bow drawn, and stepped forward into the clearing.

"My Lady." She said, both respectfully acknowledging the goddess and indirectly asking what to do. Annabeth and Percy had their swords drawn as well and stood just out of sight, behind Thalia. Artemis relaxed slightly.

"Put it away Thalia, I don't not believe there is reason for violence." The goddess said. Thalia allowed the bow to vanish until she needed it again. The demi-god sheathed their weapons as well. The goddess saw and motioned them forward. The dropped to one knee respectfully and she nodded for them to stand.

"Annabeth, Perseus." Percy cringed. "Grover." The syter nearly fainted on the spot.

"I assume you are looking for the town?" Annabeth nodded. "Thalia would you please escort them?" Thalia looked confused.

"Bu-"

"Point seven miles northwest." Artemis said.

"Yes my Lady." Thalia replied, and reluctantly led the other three back into the woods.

️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️

"Is this it?" Percy asked, as they walked down a road labeled Main street by the sign they just passed.

"I would assume so." Thalia replied as they stared up at a clock tower. "Storybrooke Maine."

"It's rather... quaint." Grover said.

"Charming really." Annabeth said, a little louder than she had intended. A couple walking across the street turned to look at them. The man as if he'd recognised something. Noticing this she continued. "Let's keep moving."

"So what's the plan?" Thalia asked. They had told her about their little mission on the way to the town.

"Just keep moving." Annabeth replied. "In a town this size we'll find him eventually."

"Him?" Thalia asked at the same time Percy said:

"Unless Grover wants to go bloodhound and sniff him out." He joked, nudging his friend in the ribs. Taking him totally seriously Grover sniffed the air.

"This way." He said after a moment, and took off down a side road. The demigods looked at each other. Percy shrugged and followed him, the girls steps behind.

It took barely fifteen minutes before Annabeth spotted it.

"There." She said, causing the other three to stop in their tracks.

"You sure?" Thalia asked.

"Yes. Rachel said fancy white house, hedges and a black gate."

"Woah, Rachel?" Percy asked, confused.

"Uh, yeah." Annabeth said sheepishly, "I, uh, talked to her before we left to make sure this wasn't going to turn into a full out quest."

"Is it?"

"No, not yet anyhow." Percy groaned.

"Come on guys, let's just find the kid and get him back to camp." Grover said. "Besides, Annabeth's right, he's in there." Thalia's eyebrows went up slightly.

They walked through the gate and up to the front door, Annabeth looked at Percy.

"Let me do all the talking alright Seaweed Brain?"

"Okay." He said, smiling at her. She knocked twice on the door. A few seconds later it was opened by a woman in her early 30s**( A/N I'm not sure exactly how old she's supposed to be).** She had raven black hair and dark colored eyes. She looked at the teenagers expectantly.

"Well?" She said. Annabeth started.

"Sorry Ma'am, but would you happen to have a son under the age of 13?" The woman hesitated before speaking.

"Yess." She said, hissing the end slightly. Annabeth looked at Grover who nodded.

"Then I believe we have a lot to discuss, may we come in?" The woman reluctantly stepped aside to let them pass. She lead them to a very posh living area. Percy actually doubted that any child lived in a house that neat.

"I'm going to... Step out for a moment." The woman said, leaving the room much faster than she had entered it. Annabeth and Percy sat on the sofa, Grover in the chair next to them, and Thalia stood at the back of the room, seemingly on edge.

"I don't like this place." She said, "It feels more like a prison than a home." The others couldn't help but agree.

"Mom?" A young voice said from somewhere else in the house. A few seconds later a boy, maybe eleven years old walked into the room. He looked surprised at the motley group in his living room.

"Hi I'm Henry." He said cheerfully. "What are you doing in my house?"

"Actually we're here to speak with you." Percy said, and Annabeth whacked him on his shoulder. "Oww, come on Wise girl."

"Shut up Kelp head. Thalia said from her place behind them. "What do you think Grover?"

"He's got power, major power, but it's not like Percy's. It's different, more distant, but still strong."

"Cause no one's got as much power as I do." Percy said with a smirk on his face.

"Oh be quiet." Annabeth said.

"You just can't stand how fabulous I am." He said, flipping his hair and batting his eyelashes. The others looked at him with mixed expressions, before Thalia and Grover burst into laughter.

"You've been hang out with Leo too much." Annabeth said.

"Why'd you say that?"

"Because he's the only person I can think of who would ever say that seriously." The group kept laughing until someone cleared their throat. The woman had reappeared in the doorway. They stopped laughing quickly as she took a seat on the couch across from them.

"Henry." She said. "Go to your room."

"Why?" He asked. "Don't they want to talk to me?" The woman was about to speak but Annabeth cut her off.

"About you, yes." Than she turned to the woman. "We can tell you both at once, or just you and you can tell Henry, it's your choice." But the way Annabeth said it made it seem like no choice at all.

"Very well." She said.

"Alright then, my name is Annabeth Mrs.?"

"Mills." The woman replied.

"Mrs. Mills, this is Percy, Grover and Thalia." She continued. "I know these questions will most likely be probing and uninvited but please bear with me this is very important. Do you know both of Henry's biological parents?"

"Yes." Mrs. Mills replied, obviously uncomfortable.

"Are either of you aware of any odd sized gaps in his family tree?" Precy snicked and Annabeth glared at him.

"Not in the past two generations." She said after a moment of thinking it over. Annabeth looked at Grover.

"Is it possible?" She asked.

"Yes, I mean, think about Frank, he's only distantly related to Percy's dad and look at the arsenal he wound up with." Annabeth nodded, before turning back and addressing the mother and son.

"Has anything happened around Henry that just didn't make sense?" The boy smiled and laughed softly. Mrs. Mills glared at him.

"Where are you going with this?" The woman said defensively. Annabeth sighed.

"Are you familiar with Greek Mythology?"

**I'm pretty proud of this chapter, already started on the next one so mabye by the weekend. Please let me know if anyone is getting OOC, i'd like to keep them in character.**

**-W2MF**


	3. Chapter 3

**i would apologize for my extended absence but as my updatesare almost always this infrequent, I can't say it won't happen again. This chapter isn't quite as good as the last two, but at least it's done. Hopefully the next will be a bit more interesting. :) **

Annabeth would have continued had the front door not decided to slam open at that exact moment.

"Regina?" Someone called. A woman with blond hair, wearing a red leather jacket, rushed into the room. 'What's wrong, where's Henry? I can have backup here in a minute." If she hadn't reached for her gun, everything would have been fine. Thalia's bow appeared from nowhere, pointed straight at the woman.

"Hands off the gun." Thalia said menacingly. The woman didn't move.

"Wa- where did that come from?" She said, more confused than surprised. Annabeth noted this before speaking.

"Come on Thals, no need to be hostile." She said, eyes on the woman. She heard Thalia's bow string relaxing, and the room let out a breath.

"What's going on-"

"Nothing we can't deal with, no need to call in the cavalry." Mrs. Mills said, the last part in a nasty tone. Percy looked from Mrs. Mills- Regina, to Henry to the woman who'd just walked in.

"Are you related?" He asked in the insensitive fashion of a teenage boy.

'Yeah I'm-"

"She's his birth mother." Mrs. Mills said with a scowl. A few eyebrows rose amongst the demigods.

"Rachel did say a weird family." Annabeth muttered.

"We're one to talk." Percy said softly, and Annabeth cracked a smile.

"Alright." Annabeth said. "May I continue?"

"Just make this quick." Regina said. The blond woman stood in a more relaxed position but crossed her arms. Her stance near a reflection to many Annabeth had known… The others seemed to realize the same thing. The boy's birth mother was a veteran of hardship, whatever the kind.

"Are you familiar with Greek Mythology?" She asked again. Henry nodded brightly. "So you've heard stories about demigods, the half blood children of the mortal and immortal."

"Yeah," The blond woman said. "What does it matter?"

"You see, the Greek Gods are real, they're still around, and they're still running around having children with mortals." Mrs. Mills scoffed, but the other woman shot her a look.

"Henry." Annabeth said, addressing the boy. "You're related to a god." The boy tilted his head and seemed to ponder this for a moment.

"Cool!" He said perking up.

"You've got to be kidding me." Regina said.

"How is that possible?" The blond woman said. "Neil isn't-"

"Demigods are the direct children of gods, but those who are related more distantly are called Legacies."

"So you think." Regina said. "That my son is related to some ancient long dead god?"

"One," Percy said, "They're still around, you're lucky Zeus didn't hear that. Two, Gods can't die, occasionally they fade but that's a different story. Three, it could always be a goddess. Seriously, be careful with stuff like that, I still remember when Grover called Nemesis a god. Let's just say everyone decided to 'pay him back' that week." Grover bleated, recalling the misery of having all of your enemies (though Grover had few) coming after you at once.

The blond woman paced for a few minutes before she spoke.

"Okay, Greek gods, that's not the weirdest thing I've ever heard." She muttered to herself.

"Really?" Percy asked being a seaweed brain. The woman was momentarily startled.

"I guess." She shrugged, trying to brush it off. "So, Henry's related to a god- or goddess, obviously you're not just here to share that information."

"You're pretty good." Thalia said. "Any chance you want to swear off men for eternity? The hunters would be happy to have you." The woman scoffed. An electric pulse shot through the room.

"I was dead serious, but whatever." The huntress said, folding her arms and leaning against the back wall.

Annabeth coughed to gain the room's attention once more. "You're right, we didn't just come here to tell you, we wouldn't do that, if you aren't on your way to camp you're better off not knowing."

"What do you mean better off?" Regina asked in a protective mother fashion.

"Everything in Greek Mythology still exists… including the monsters." Annabeth explained. "They can… track people with godly blood, they hunt us down, that's why we always have searchers about, Satyrs like Grover, to find young demigods and bring them to camp before the monsters get to them."

The two women looked at Henry, who appeared to be thinking this over himself. "What's camp?" He asked.

"Camp Half-blood." Percy said proudly, pulling at his t-shirt. "One of the only safe places for demigods in the world." The boy squinted at the faded greek letters.

"Camp Half-blood," He read slowly, "Long Island Sound."

"Long Island?" The blond woman said. "Like New York City?"

"No, like the Island." Thalia said snarkily. Both Regina and Annabeth shot her a look, even though the ferocity of their looks was very different.

"So let me get this straight." The blond woman said. "Henry, is related to a god or goddess, and you want to take him to a camp on Long Island to protect him from monsters we've never even heard of or seen."

"Yes," Annabeth confirmed with a nod. "You can't see the monsters because of the mist, a magical barrier that keeps the mortal and immortal worlds apart through the manipulation of thoughts and perspectives."

"Kinda like the barrier that's surrounding this town." Percy put in thoughtfully (for once).

"True, though the barrier here is for the most part physical, and we don't know what it's separating." Annabeth confirmed. Percy then turned to the three dumb struck residents of Storybrooke.

"What's up with that anyway?" He asked. Regina was twitching, Blondie was gaping, and Henry was bouncing up and down.

"You got through it?" He asked excitedly.

"Psh." Thalia said. "It takes a lot more than a magic wall to stop Lady Artemis."

"The goddess?" Regina asked sceptically.

"Who else." Was the reply. A counter formed on the woman's lips but Annabeth cut her off.

"Thalia is a hunter of Artemis, one of her Ladyship's immortal attendants. She helped us get here as her mistress had business with one of the other residents."

"Who?" The blond woman asked, concerned.

"Robin Hood, but don't worry she blessed him once, it's unlikely she's currently striking them down, though of course it's always a possibility." Thalia said. Annabeth glared at her.

"I apologize for my friend's hostility." Thalia rolled her eyes. "She takes after her father's flare for the dramatics."

"Oh, oh, is he Apollo?" Henry asked. Thunder boomed in the sunny sky and the demigods cringed.

"Actually that would be Zeus." Grover said.

"Hence the thunder." Thalia said, gesturing at the sky.

"Introductions then, I'm a daughter of Athena, my boyfriend Percy-"

"Son of Poseidon." He interrupted. "And Grover here's a Satyr." Grover tipped his ball cap at the trio, exposing his slow growing horns. "Your turn."

"Regina Mills, I'm mayor here."

"Emma Swan, I'm sherif here."

"Henry Mills, her birth son, her adopted son." He said pointing at the respective women. A strange look appeared on his face. "Wait, does that mean that by birth you're my gr-"

"Don't even think about it." Regina said cutting him off. Annabeth and Percy exchanged a glance but didn't say anything. "I suppose you want an explanation." She continued, addressing the teenagers.

"Nope." Annabeth said. Percy glanced sideways at her but said nothing. "Your secrets are your secrets, gods know we understand. Anyway, we should get going if we want to be back before midnight." The entire room looked surprised.

"You're leaving?" Henry asked.

"Yes, and it might be a good idea for you to start packing." She replied. Henry jumped up, then froze at the horrified looks he got from both his moms.

"Hold on a second, we haven't O.K-d anything." Emma said standing up. Annabeth looked at her eyes narrowed slightly.

"You would risk your own safety and your son's safety by keeping him here?" She asked in the dead serious tone of voice that sent shivers down Percy's spine.

"Trust me you don't want to do that, my mom learned the hard way. She was nearly killed by a minotaur." He continued. Emma and Regina looked at each other and seemed to be silently arguing.

Finally Emma spoke. "Just for the summer?" She asked.

"Yes." Annabeth confirmed. "As a legacy Henry shouldn't have much to worry about, only the high-risk demigods stay year round." Emma nodded.

"Alright Henry," Regina said. "Start packing." Henry immediately jumped up and started to run out.

"Wait." He said to himself, having an after thought. "What about Mary-Margaret and David?"

"I'll go get them so you can say goodbye." Emma said quickly, glancing sideways at Regina who didn't seem too keen at that idea.

An hour later, the boy was ready to go. Having said his goodbye's to most of the town. The two eople Henry had mentioned earlier turned out to be his grandparents, though they looked a bit too young to fill that role. Both had expressed their concern at Henry leaving with four strange teenagers, but the appearance of Lady Artemis was enough to convince them of the demi-god's authenticity. (Though we won't go into details for the mortal's sake.)

Annabeth convinced Percy to let her drive on the way back. Grover and Henry could figure out the directions (she hoped). After parting with Thalia and the Goddess of the Hunt they started back to Camp, and Annabeth knew why she would be in the Big house tomorrow, she just wondered what to tell Chiron.

**Next chapter should be a bit more interesting if not as eventful, i'll warn you now that it may be a long time coming, these chapters are a bit longer thanthe ones I usually do. But, It will be updated eventually, I WILL NOT ABANDON MY EPIC CROSSOVER! So please be paitent. I find review quite inspirational, and they do motivate me greatly. (I received an update request earlier today, thank you very much!) **

**Until next time**

**-Waaaaaay2manyfandoms **


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy spring! And here's your gift: a chapter that took waaaaaaay too long to write, but hey, life's crazy, junior year, give a kid a break. Anyway, it's time for a claiming, enjoy!**

4

"There was an invisible wall, impossible to break by anyone but a god?" Chiron asked.

"It would seem that way." Annabeth said. The old centaur sighed and sank back into his wheelchair.

"So what are we going to do?" Katie asked. They were having a councilor meeting and as usual a representative from every cabin was present.

Clarise slammed her hand down on the ping pong table. "We attack obviously." She said in her usual rage. Her boyfriend Chris put his hand on her shoulder and forced her back into her seat.

"We aren't attacking anyone." Thalia announced walking in. All eyes turned to the hunter.

"Thalia!" Jason shouted, jumping up to hug her, she welcomed his embrace but ended it quickly.

"Lady Artemis said to leave them be." Thalia continued.

"That's what I was about to suggest." Annabeth said, gaining the room's attention once more. "They took out existence well and haven't done any damage to us. I'd recommend keeping an eye out but leaving them be."

Noise rose in the room as protests and other shouts filled the room.

"Silence!" Chiron shouted. "Annabeth is right."

"Nothing unusual there." Clarisse muttered.

"Sometimes waiting and watching is the best thing to do." The centaur said. "Meeting adjourned."

The room emptied out until only the remains of the seven and Thalia were present.

"You going to stay for a little while sis?" Jason asked. Thalia shook her head.

"I was just stopping by to make sure the boys didn't do anything stupid." Piper and Annabeth laughed quietly while each of the boys pretended to be offended in their own way. Leo gasped and put his hand over his mouth in horror.

"Stupid?" Leo said in a high pitched voice. "How could I ever do anything stupid?" The six demigods present laughed at his antics and Chiron chuckled softly.

"Out with you then." Chiron said. "It's a lovely day and I'm sure you all have better things to be doing."

They waved goodbye to Chiron and went their separate ways. After a brief discussion, Annabeth and Percy headed for the Hermes cabin to see how the newest recruit was settling in.

"Hi Annabeth!" Henry as as he bounded out of the Hermes cabin, the kid never seemed to run out of energy. "Hi Percy! The Hermes cabin has sparring with you after lunch, I can't wait!"

Percy laughed and was momentarily overwhelmed by Henry's enthusiasm. "That's great kid, but remember, it takes a lot of practice to get good at anything, you won't get past the basics for a little while."

"Oh, but I already know the basics!" Henry continued cheerfully despite the confused expressions on both Percy and Annabeth's face. "My grandpa was teaching me to be a master swordsman, just like him! But we never used anything other than wooden swords so..." Henry's train of thought trailed off.

"Your grandfather was teaching you to use a sword?" Annabeth asked, bending down so her head was on level with Henry's. He nodded.

"Grandpa's really good, so's grandma but she's better with a bow, and my mom, well both my moms can handle a sword, but Emma prefers her gun and Regina... Well, she has other tactics."

Annabeth attempted to keep her face neutral but her thoughts were running a mile a minute.

"So Henry," Percy said, stepping in for a slightly stunned Annabeth. "It looks like your councilor wants everyone to line up for lunch now so why don't you get going, I'll see you later." Percy held out his hand for a fist bump and Henry happily did so before practically skipping to the end of the line of Hermes kids.

After a few moments of silence Annabeth spoke. "Percy... Do you think we... Do you think we should be worried?"

"I don't think so. They were cool with us and we're a force to be reckoned with. Maybe they are too."

Annabeth look at him with that face she used whenever he said something stupid. "That's what I'm worried about."

Percy put his arm around her shoulder and began to walk her toward the pavilion. "Let's just make sure that guard gets put in place, I'll see if the kid's got any skill at practice."

Annabeth nodded, satisfied for the time being, and wrapped her arm around Percy's waist as they went.

️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️

"-Like so." Percy finished his demonstration for the Hermes kids. Most of them, besides their councillors the Stoll brothers, were looking up at him in awe.

"Alright, let's get to work now, Travis, pair them up based on skill level, I'm going to help Henry here pick out a sword."

Travis nodded and the two brothers got to work. They could actually get things done when necessary and were surprisingly responsible when it came to their half siblings.

Henry was bouncing up and down, literally, with excitement. "I get a sword? A real, metal, pointy tipped sword?"

Percy smiled. "You sure do kid, but remember, these aren't toys, they're weapons, and their primary use is self defence, you understand?"

Henry nodded gravely as Percy led him into the armory. The kid was dead set on getting a sword, though Percy suggested he try out other weapons at some point, because everyone has different strengths.

Henry tried to pick up a large, celestial bronze long sword and promptly dropped it. Percy laughed and led him to a rack with shorter, lighter weapons.

"What you need to find is a balanced sword, one that can become an extension of your arm." Percy picked up a sword similar to his own but slightly shorter and handed it to Henry. The boy swung it around a few times and frowned. Percy kept looking. He found a sword about the same length and weight, but pin straight, with a smooth, worn in hilt but a polished and shining length. Whoever owned this sword previously had used it for a long time and taken good care of it. Henry took the sword from Percy and held it out in front of him. The kid had to use two hands but that was to be expected.

Henry smiled. "This one, definitely."

Percy nodded. "Looks like a good fit to me. Why don't we get back to practise so you can learn how to use it?"

The sword was a good fit, and Henry did know the basics, just different kinds of basics. His form was fine, it was just much stiffer, almost more formal than greek fighting. Percy parried with the kid so he could get the feel of his sword. His strikes lack strength and speed but they were precise, a skill much more difficult to master than the first two. Half way through the session, Percy paired him up with another fairly new kid, the one Annabeth had been helping a few days ago, and checked on the rest of the campers. There were very few technical problems, most of the kids were just a bit rusty, the summer had only just started of course, and Percy was satisfied with the hours work.

"You're a natural kid." Percy said and Henry beamed.

"Thanks! I really like sword fighting, I want to be the hero and slay monsters and get rid of bad guys just like my grandpa!" ️

Percy laughed. "That's great kid, just don't go looking for trouble, enough will find you in its own time."

"Okay, I won't, but I'll make sure I'm ready." And with a wave, Henry ran off after the Hermes kids.

️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️

It was dinner time, Percy and Annabeth were sitting at Percy's table waiting for all the cabins to arrive so they could start. While most campers stayed at their godly parents table switching seats was no longer a big deal.

The Hermes cabin was last as usual. The food finally appeared and the campers took turns offering their bits and pieces to the gods. Percy remembered how weird the whole process seemed to him at first and yet Henry seemed to have no issues adjusting. Percy got the feeling the kid saw weird things all the time and had just sort of learn to go with it.

Percy kept one eye on Henry as he chatted with his girlfriend. Dinner was the most common time for a demigod to be claimed. The gods were getting pretty good, claiming kids with in 48 hours, Henry had now been at camp exactly 24. Percy wasn't sure how claiming worked with legacies but he was beyond curious about Henry's ancestry.

One of the Ares kids thought it would be funny to knock over the new boy's drink. The cup fell off the edge of the table and what looked like hot chocolate spilled out onto the ground. The girls sniggered and just as Percy was about to say something, Clarisse of all people spoke up.

"Hey, J, you get your but back over here, pick on someone your own size you know better than that." The girl turned as red as her cabin and slunk back over to her siblings.

Henry looked at his drink with child-like despair. Then the cup and its former contents picked themselves up and came to rest neatly in front of Henry where they were before. The handful of campers who noticed looked at Henry in awe as he looked at his cup in awe.

Percy, watching from the other side of the pavilion, noticed the shimmering light above the kid's head first. He didn't recognise the symbol instantly. Torches… Hephaestus was a burning hammer… It wasn't until he saw a familiar demigod stand up and beam did he make the connection. Chiron stood up, then kneeled, and following tradition, the rest of the camp did as well.

"Goddess of Magic, Witchcraft, Crossroads and the Mist, Hail, Henry Mills, legacy of Hecate."

**Questions, comments, concerns? Did I hit the nail on the head with Hecate, 'cause I think it's perfect. Next chapter is probably going to be mostly filler and then we launch head first into the Main Plot (those words need to be capitalized). Until I happen to see you again!**


	5. Chapter 5

5

"Cool!" Was the first thing Henry said after being claimed. Annabeth smiled, Hecate was a pretty cool goddess.

Several of the Hermes kids slapped Henry on the back in congratulations, though Annabeth noticed a couple disappointed faces, obviously a few had gotten attached. At least the kid wasn't having any trouble making friends.

Annabeth watched, along with most of camp, as another kid found their place, it was a satisfying feeling.

Lou Ellen welcomed Henry with a smile, and after dinner, she went with the Hermes kids to help Henry move his things.

Annabeth couldn't help but wonder if Henry's heritage had anything to do with the seemingly magical barrier outside his home town. She also had the sneaking sensation that they would find out sooner rather than later.

️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️

_Meanwhile, in Storybrooke… _

"I can't believe you would just let a couple strangers take him!" Neal was beyond angry with Emma, and Regina, but mostly Emma. The only reason he'd even bothered to come to Storybrooke was for a bit of father-son time, and not with Rumplestiltskin.

"I didn't want to, but there was a goddess. We've got enough enemies without angering a goddess." Emma countered.

"They made a valid argument." David said. "We don't have to agree with it, but if Henry will be safer there, we have to think about what's best for him."

"Says the man who sent his infant daughter to another world, alone." Regina muttered.

"Hey," Emma snapped. "You made the call."

Regina held up her hands in defence. "I know Swan, think about it, with everything that's been going on around here, I say a place like this camp, protected by gods against ancient monsters, is the safest place for my son to be."

"I'm just worried, should we trust these kids?" Snow asked.

"They weren't lying…" Emma said.

"And that goddess radiated power." Regina put in.

"You at least should have called me." Neal said.

Emma crossed her arms. "Fine, I'm sorry, can we move on now?"

"Fine, I know that's the best I'm gonna get from you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Emma, Neal, both of you please stop acting like an old married couple?" Snow pleaded.

"Really, of all things to compare us to-"

"Guys!" David shouted. Everyone turned to look at him and he pointed to the door of the sheriff's station where Ruby had just entered, watching the scene awkwardly.

"Hey Ruby, is something up?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, we've got visitors, and these ones seem a bit more permanent."

"What do you mean?"

"They've sort of... set up camp."

"Excuse me?"

"Come see for yourself."

️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️

"You know Andy, I really don't get why anyone would willingly sign up for guard duty."

"Beats going on a pointless quest and dying."

"Scaredy cat."

"And proud of it."

Andrew may have been her best friend, but even Nicole had to admit, he was a wuss. She didn't really blame him, what with all the trouble the Hephaestus cabin went through with their curse and all, but it still got annoying every once in awhile, like now.

They had just finished pitching a small, two person tent and setting up their little base for the next week.

Nicole didn't like it, not one little bit. She could feel the barrier pulsing behind her, at this rate it was going to drive her insane, how was she supposed to sleep with magic like that around?

There were advantages to being a child of Hecate, as with all gods and goddesses. This, however was not one of them.

That was another reason Nicole was upset. The cool, mysterious new kid was claimed by her mother and she barely got to say hi before being whisked off to the middle of nowhere to keep an eye on a town no one can see.

"Look on the bright side Nicky, it's just us, for an entire week. No chores, no cabin inspections, no practices I can't keep up with."

"That's fine and dandy for you, but I happen to like most of those things."

"Yeah, because your cabin can make your messes invisible, we actually have to paint over the scorch marks."

"You shouldn't have scorch marks in your cabin, isn't that what the forges are for?"

"Try telling Leo that." Andrew muttered.

The pair lapsed into silence. Nicole found herself drawn to the barrier once more. She reached a hand out slowly until it pressed up against nothing.

"Is it definitely magic?" Andrew asked

"Without a doubt." She replied.

"Think you could move it?"

Nicole focused, she felt the tendrils of magic coming off it and pulled slightly. The consistency softened, but it wasn't going anywhere.

"I can shift it," She told him. "But that's about it, there's some powerful magic here."

"Do you think-" He started but she interrupted.

"Wait." She said softly. "Someone's watching us." Andrew quickly got up from where he was sitting and picked up his spear.

"Where?" He asked.

"The other side of the wall." She told him. "I can feel their magic, it feels very strange, like nothing I know. I just wish I could see who it was."

"You mean we wouldn't be able to see an army on the other side of this wall?" Andrew asked nervously.

"Nope." Nicole said cheerfully. "But I'd like to think I'd feel that many people."

"I'd like to think so too." He muttered under his breath and Nicole wacked his shoulder.

"What was that for?"

"Do not underestimate me, please? As a teenage girl I have enough of an inferiority complex already."

Andrew didn't know what she was talking about, but frankly, he didn't understand most of the things that came out of Nicole's mouth.

"Should we be worried?" Andrew asked.

"About what?"

"Uh, the invisible person watching us?"

"I don't think so, Annabeth said they weren't particularly hostile."

"Oh, not particularly, nothing to worry about then."

"I wonder if they can hear us?"

Andrew sighed. "You know what, I've had enough weird for one day, I'm going to bed, you take the first watch."

"Fine by me scaredy cat."

Andrew rolled his eyes then disappeared inside the tent. Nicole sunk to the ground and leaned against the barrier, thrumming in an uneven rhythm. She sighed. This was going to be a long night.

️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️

"What are we supposed to do?"

"They're just kids, we can't attack them."

"Just kids? Did you see the size of that spear?"

Snow sighed, watching her extended family bicker like children. Like the two children who were waiting at the edge of Storybrooke, watching. It set Snow on edge, that much was certain. And how that girl could feel Emma's magic through the wall, it was just a bit much.

"We do nothing." Snow said finally.

"What?"

"We do exactly what they're doing, we watch and we wait." She continued.

"I don't like this." Regina said.

"It's your fault-"

"Enough. Let's all get some sleep, we'll check back in in the morning."

️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️

Nicole didn't want to say it, but she was relieved it was their last day. She didn't want to say it was the most boring week of her life, but it was the most boring week of her life.

"Famous last words." Andrew warned.

Nicole cringed. "I said that out loud? Sorry, I'm kind of going insane here. Wait, never mind, I'm not sorry."

"Look, you didn't have to come with me-"

"Like I wasn't going to, you'd get yourself killed without me around."

"Contrary to popular belief, I can handle myself."

"Yes, in the safety of a crowd."

"Look, just give me a break okay, I'm pathetic by nature, let me be pathetic in peace."

"By nature?"

"I'm a creator, I make things, I don't like destroying things because it makes me feel bad. Every wall you knock down, someone spent hours putting it up."

"Feeling philosophical now are we?"

"Yes, yes I am."

Nicole smiled. Andrew was an idiot, but he was her idiot, simple as that.

"Nicole, watch out!"

Nicole whipped around taking her bow off her back.

"Oh come on, a hellhound? Now? But we were gonna go home."

The thing snarled at her. She guessed it wasn't feeling very sympathetic. She knocked an arrow and turned to Andrew.

"You ready?" She asked.

"Never." He replied. She smiled and let her arrow fly. Andrew ran forward, attempting to keep the monster far enough away for Nicole's shots to be effective but it was a hopeless cause, the thing was huge. Some of the older, more experienced demigods could probably handle it, but Andrew could barely keep up.

Nicole took out the knife she used as a last resort, threw her bow to the ground and launched herself at the hellhound just as Andrew was knocked backward. Nicole took a split second to glance back at her friend. He was already getting to his feet, but in that split second, Nicole was about to be much, much worse.

Andrew just stared in horror as the monster's claw came down and Nicole fell. He threw his spear at the hound, harder than he'd ever thrown anything in his life and it burst into dust.

"Nicole!" He shouted, running to where she lay. "No, no, no, no, no, what do you think you're doing? Getting hurt? You can't do that, I'm the one who does that." Andrew reached into his pocket, pulling out a squashed bit of ambrosia.

"Come on, eat up." He tried to put it in her mouth, but she wouldn't swallow. He tried not to panic, he failed.

"Help!" He shouted at the woods, at the wall, anybody. "Somebody help!" The town, that was his only hope, the only people for miles. He dragged the unconscious and bleeding Nicole to the barrier and banged on it as hard as he could.

"Help, please!" He was crying now, banging a fist on the invisible wall. He slumped to the ground. He couldn't believe it, his stupid decision to stay safe, just a bit of guard duty, was going to kill his best friend?

"Take my hand kid, let's see if we can get you through."

Andrew looked up, startled. A blonde woman in a red leather jacket reached down and grabbed Nicole under the arms, then pulled her through the wall until Andrew couldn't see her anymore.

He stared, wide-eyed. They just disappeared, where did they go? His breathing sped up and a hand with nothing attached grabbed his shoulder and pulled him through.

Andrew tripped over his feet and fell to the ground on the other side of the boundary.

**Here's another one. I've had this done for a while but I've been on the fence about publishing it because of the OCs. I have actual OCs that I've spent time developing that play an important part in this story, these two are not members of their group. The next chapter will have them in it and then their mention should be few and far between for the rest of the story. I have a plot related OC coming in at the end of the next chapter or the beginning of the one after that we'll see. Not a big OC mind you, a small but important one (quite literally). Until next time. **

**-Weird**


	6. Chapter 6

**Have I been gone for ages? Yes. Am I sorry for it? Yes. Will it happen again? 100% certainty. I don't abandon my stories, I just take ages to update.**

6

"Hey kid," The woman said. "You alright?"

"I'm- I'm fine, but my friend-"

"There's an ambulance on it's way."

"Thank you."

The woman smiled slightly. "I live to help."

Andrew laughed shakily and got to his feet. "Is this-?"

"Yup, welcome to Storybrooke."

Andrew looked around. Just a road and woods, no different from what he'd been staring at for the past week. Why was that wall there? What did a perfectly ordinary place like this have to hide?

He could hear the sirens off in the distance.

"What was that thing?" The woman asked. Straightening her red leather jacket.

Andrew couldn't find a reason to lie. "It's called a Hellhound."

The woman snorted. "That seems appropriate."

Andrew's breathe was calming until he looked down and remembered his friend was bleeding out on the pavement. He kneeled and placed his arm underneath her back, lifting her up slightly. The ambulance raced into view, and in a few moments Andrew's hands were gently brushed aside and replaced with more certain ones.

Two paramedics carefully lifted her into the ambulance. The woman hopped in after Nicole was secured inside, Andrew followed.

The doors slammed closed and the ambulance took off at top speed once more. Andrew tried to stay as close to Nicole as possible without being in the paramedic's way, key word tried. The woman gently pushed him down onto the cushioned seat across from her.

"What's your name kid?" She asked.

"Andrew." He replied, not taking his eyes off his best friend. "What's yours?"

"Emma, Swan."

Andrew glanced up at her now. That name was in his briefing, who was she again? She was related to Henry somehow… oh, there it was, she's was his mother.

"How long 'till we get to the hospital?" He asked.

"Another five minutes at most, this town is pretty small."

"I know." Andrew said, but from the slightly suspicious look that appeared on her face, maybe he shouldn't have said that.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"She's stable, she'll need a few day to recover though." Dr. Whale said when he came into the waiting room where Andrew had been pacing for two hours.

"Is she awake?" Andrew asked.

"No, but she should be soon, you can go in if you'd like to."

Andrew nodded and silently followed the doctor to the hospital room. Emma came too, she had insisted on saying to wait with him, though he had said it was unnecessary he didn't push, he had a feeling she wanted to keep an eye on them and he couldn't blame her.

Nicole had a bandage creeping up the side of her neck and another on her dominant hand, but otherwise she looked as if she was tired out from a long day and sleeping it off.

Andrew checked that he had brought his bag with him. He had a ziploc bag of ambrosia, as soon as she woke up he could slip her a piece and they could be on their way. He know this town almost never saw strangers but all the weird look he got were making him even more self conscious than usual, and that was just in the hospital.

He pulled a plastic chair up to the side of the hospital bed and sat down.

"Have you two know each other long?" Emma asked, leaning in the doorway of the room.

"Two years." He replied simply.

"You guys seem pretty close."

Andrew shrugged. "We're best friends." And I wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for her, he thought.

Emma got the message that he wasn't in the mood for small talk and the waited in silence until Nicole began to stir.

First was a groan, then a muffled ow, then she tried to shift positions which lead to a larger groan before the opened her eyes a crack and looked at Andrew in annoyance.

"Andy, where's the ambrosia?" She asked, her words slurred.

Andrew quickly stood and snatched the ziploc pouch out of his pocket. He took out a single square and placed in Nicole's mouth.

She chewed, swallowed and sighed as her pain faded, though clearly not entirely as her brows furrowed slightly. "That's all?"

"You know the rules, one square, no more."

She shifted and stretched her neck, testing it. "Eh, sore and stiff but definitely mobile." She looked around at her surroundings for the first time, then looked at Andrew with confusion. "Why in Hades am I in a hospital?"

Andrew fiddled with his hands. "You weren't taking ambrosia, what was I supposed to do? I panicked."

Nicole sighed. "It's okay Andy, as long as I'm not dead I can't really hold it against you." She blinked, then noticed Emma hovering the doorway.

"Oh. We're in Storybrooke aren't we, I kept sensing your magic through the wall."

Emma moved a few paces into the room. "Yes you are, and yes, that's me, but how do you know that?"

Nicole exchanged silently with Andrew, he hadn't lied and didn't see reason to, so Nicole decided to tell the truth as well. "I'm a daughter of Hecate, goddess of crossroads, the mist and basically anything magic related. Like all half bloods, me and my siblings specialize in different parts of our mother's abilities. I happen to be very good at sensing magic, in objects, in people, or invisible."

Emma nodded as she took this in. "Makes sense."

"Honestly though, your magic isn't like anything i've ever seen or felt. Our magic is in our blood. Yours? It's in your heart and in every fiber of your being, it's really quite bizarre."

Emma opened her mouth to reply, but stopped when Nicole abruptly sat up. "That woman there, the brunette, who is she?"

Emma turned around. A woman was walking through the waiting area, greeting people and passing out coffee. "That's Belle, she volunteers here on occasion, why?"

Nicole, slipped off of the hospital bed. Andrew tried to help her, but she didn't need it.

"Whoa whoa whoa, you get back in bed, there's no way you can move around for at least a day or two." Emma protested.

Nicole glared. "I ate ambrosia, it's the food of the gods and it heals demigods almost instantly." She went to rip the bandages off her neck but Andrew stopped her and carefully undid them. The claw marks had faded to thin scars with light bruising around them. Her hand was the same.

"That's… impressive." Emma admitted. "Any chance you've got extra?"

Andrew shook his head. "Not much, and even if we did, a bite of this stuff is deadly to mortals."

"Well that sucks."

"Can I go talk to Belle now?" Nicole asked impatiently.

"Why?"

"Because she's got traces of Hecate magic on her and I want to find out where Henry's Hecate comes from." She pushed passed Emma, talking over her shoulder. "I have a half sibling in this town, I can feel it!"

Emma could see there was no stopping her so she turned to Andrew for an explanation.

"I don't know if you've been in contact with your son–"

"I haven't."

"But he's been claimed as a legacy of Hecate, Nicole's mother."

Emma processed this. "She's related to my son?"

"Yeah, not too closely but yes. There are 8 kids in the Hecate cabin, 9 with Henry."

"So what is she looking for exactly?"

"Somewhere in Henry's family tree is a son or daughter of Hecate, and a sibling to Nicole."

"Got it, do I need to worry about her storming around the town hunting this person down?"

"Umm, maybe a little."

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Andrew managed to convince Nicole to change out of her hospital gown before she started interrogating the town's residents. Now all dressed in street clothes, the two demigods and the sheriff sat down with Belle in the hospital waiting area.

Emma explained the situation as succinctly as possible and Belle agreed to answer Nicole's questions.

"Just one question really." Nicole said. "I need to know where you spend most of your time and who with."

Belle raised an eyebrow but responded evenly. "I suppose I'm in the library most of the time, often by myself, otherwise… I do spend a fair amount of time in Mr. Gold's shop, and with the titular owner."

Nicole stood abruptly and clapped her hands together. "That's all I needed. Mind if we check out both places real quick sheriff?"

"Uh, no, I guess not." Emma replied. She said a quick goodbye to Belle before escorting the two teens out of the hospital and onto main street Storybrooke.

The library was first on their way. Nicole went inside, ran her hands over the book shelves and countertops before shaking her head. "The trace is weaker here."

Another block or two down the street was Mr. Gold's shop. Nicole didn't hesitate to throw open the door, much to the little doorbell's protest and turned to beam at the other two as soon as she'd stepped inside.

"Gods this places reeks of magic." She sighed. "It's wonderful."

"Your kind of magic?" Emma asked.

"Hecate magic yes, but also something much more raw, much darker… and basically everything in this room has been somehow touched by magic." Nicole walked over to a pair of puppets, curious, but dropped them quickly, a look of disgust searing her face.

She looked at Emma and pointed to the puppets. "Those were people."

Emma frowned tightly. "Doesn't surprise me." She said with more than a trace of bitterness.

"Can I help you dearie?"

Gold had emerged from the back of his shop with silence unfit for a man with a limp. He smiled at Emma in his snake-like way, but his focus was on Nicole.

"Yes, yes you can." Nicole told him, walking up to the center counter. "Can I see your hand?"

Gold's eyebrows rose. "Excuse me?"

Nicole sighed. "I need to see your hand, just for two seconds, is that really a problem?"

"Well I'd like to know your intentions."

"Just let me see your hand, if I'm right, you've got a nice set of long winded explanations ahead of you."

Gold studied the girl for a moment before reluctantly reaching out his hand.

She grabbed it and smiled. "Here we are." Then she turned to Emma. "Is he related to Henry?"

Emma was a little startled. "Yeah, paternal grandfather. Is he…?"

Nicole's smiled only grew. "Yup, son of Hecate, demigod." She released Gold's hand and held hers out to be shaken. "Welcome to the family bro."

**I love the idea of someone calling Rumpelstiltskin bro. His face would be positively priceless. I know this chapter kind focused on the OCs, I swear I had and have no intentions of making these guys major characters, this chapter and the ****last one just sort of happened. They'll be in the next chapter probably but after that no more than a mention or two for the rest of the story. (I see a lot of bad OCs in stories like this so I try to avoid using them myself, but there really were no cannon characters who could fill these rolls). Regardless, thanks for reading and let's hope I get the next chapter up in a reasonable time frame. (hahahahahaha not gonna happen.)**


End file.
